Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{2}{5k} + \dfrac{-1}{5k}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{2 - 1}{5k}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{1}{5k}$